Die Hochzeitsrede
by Tharin
Summary: Eine fehlende Szene aus Drive: Trauzeuge Harry hält eine Rede auf Tom und B'Elannas Hochzeitsfeier.


Disclaimer: Nur ein Wort: Paramount

Zusammenfassung: Trauzeuge Harry hält eine Rede auf B'Elannas und Toms Hochzeit.

Anmerkungen: Ich mochte „Drive" wirklich, aber dass wir den besten Teil nicht gesehen haben, war unfair. Zum Glück gibt es Fanfiction, und hier sind jetzt meine Einfälle. Allerdings habe ich die Zeremonie selbst nicht beschrieben, weil ich sonst befürchten müsste, eine meiner Lieblingsgeschichten ( „Parallel Parking" von LA) zu kopieren. *g* 

  


  


**Die Hochzeitsrede **

  


Harry Kim saß in seiner Kabine und starrte hilflos auf ein leeres Padd. Seit Tom und B'Elanna während des Rennens so überraschend auf die Idee gekommen waren, noch am gleichen Tag zu heiraten, versuchte er seine Rede zu schreiben. Nachdem sich alle von ihrem Schock erholt hatten, war die gesamte Crew dabei, eine Hochzeitsfeier auf dem Holodeck zu organisieren, und Harry als Trauzeuge durfte eine Rede halten. Wenn er nur wüsste, was er sagen sollte! Was konnte er bei dieser einmaligen Gelegenheit über seine besten Freunde sagen? 

Eins war klar, die beiden waren immer für eine Überraschung gut. Heute hatten sie mit einem einzigen Satz das Kunststück vollbracht, sowohl Captain Janeway als auch Commander Chakotay völlig sprachlos dastehen zu lassen.

Vielleicht sollte ich einfach nur sagen, was ich denke, überlegte Harry, und als er zu schreiben begann, kamen die Worte wie von selbst. 

  


Eine Stunde später ließ er seinen Blick über das Holodeck schweifen. Ganz egal, wie oft Tom und B'Elanna von einer Feier im kleinen Kreis gesprochen hatten, inzwischen umfasste die Gästeliste fast die gesamte Crew. Das Restaurant, in dem das Hochzeitsfeier stattfand, gehörte zu einem von Toms Programmen und lag an einem italienischen See in den Alpen. Die Gäste saßen an einem langen Tisch auf einer großen Terasse, von der man einen herrlichen Ausblick hatte, und auch das Essen übertraf alle Erwartungen, da die gesamte Crew Replikatorrationen gespendet hatte. Überall hörte man fröhliche Gespräche, Gelächter und die gute Laune schien fast greifbar zu sein. 

  


Also dann, dachte Harry und stand auf. Er klopfte mit einem Löffel leicht gegen sein Glas. Alle Gesichter wandten sich dem Trauzeugen zu, der seinen Blick fest auf seine beiden besten Freunde richtete. Er lächelte: „Tom, B'Elanna, ihr erwartet jetzt sicher eine tolle Rede von mir, aber alles was ich sagen kann ist: Es wurde auch Zeit!" 

  


Alle lachten, und man hörte zustimmende Rufe. 

  


„Nein, im Ernst." begann Harry. „In den ersten Monaten im Deltaquadranten habt ihr mich mit euren ewigen Streitereien fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Ich dachte schon ernsthaft darüber nach, euch beide in eine Rettungskapsel einzusperren, aber ich hatte Angst, dass ihr euch gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen würdet." Er schmunzelte. „Oder das zumindest Tom nicht ohne eine gebrochene Nase davonkommen würde." Von allen Seiten hörte man unterdrücktes Gelächter, als B'Elanna leicht rot wurde und Joe Carey ihr mit einem freundlichen Grinsen zuzwinkerte. 

  


„Niemand war glücklicher als ich, als ihr beide endlich Frieden geschlossen habt. In den folgenden Zeit war eure Gesellschaft überaus angenehm – bis ihr begonnen habt, euch in einander zu verlieben." 

  


Für diesen Satz erntete Harry leicht schockierte Blicke von Braut und Bräutigam. Er grinste nur. „Ich dachte, diesmal würde ich wirklich wahnsinnig werden. Dieses ständige Herumschleichen umeinander, immer wieder diese abrupten Wechsel von Flirts zu Streitereien... ehrlich, das war wirklich anstrengend. Ihr hättet euch zwar einfach sagen können was ihr füreinander fühlt, aber ihr zwei macht ja nie etwas auf die einfache Art. Ich war vor lauter Verzweiflung schon fast so weit, den alten „Sperr-sie-zusammen-in-eine-Rettungskapsel"-Plan wieder hervorzuholen, aber zum Glück nahmen mir die Ketati die Arbeit ab, als sie versuchten unseren Warpkern zu stehlen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ein paar Stunden im All völlig ausreichen würden um euch wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, hätte ich euch schon vor Monaten eigenhändig aus dem Schiff gebeamt!" 

  


Dem folgte wieder Gelächter. Harry wurde wieder ernst. „ Nun, ganz egal wie oft ich sagen, dass ihr mir schrecklich auf die Nerven geht, in Wirklichkeit kann ich mir ein Leben ohne euch beide nicht mehr vorstellen. Vor fast sechs Jahren wusste ich nicht einmal, dass ihr existiert, und inzwischen seit ihr ein Teil meiner Familie geworden. Eigentlich möchte ich nur eins sagen: Ihr seid die besten Freunde, die ich je hatte und wohl auch immer haben werde. Es hat zwar lange gebraucht, bis ihr zueinander gefunden habt, aber ihr beide verdient einander. Ich hoffe ihr werdet zusammen ein langes und zufriedenes Leben führen, und ich wünsche euch dazu alles Glück dieses Universums." 

  


Die Gäste applaudierten, doch Braut und Bräutigam sahen ihn nur glücklich an. B'Elanna schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, und alles was Tom hervorbrachte war: „Danke, Harry. Für alles." „Ihr habt es verdient." gab Harry zurück. Und er meinte es so, aus ganzem Herzen. Selbst wenn er traurig darüber war, dass es dieses Glück für ihn nicht gab, freute er sich für seine Freunde, die für ihn in allem außer Blutsbanden zu Bruder und Schwester geworden waren. Er musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln. Er hatte als Kind immer Geschwister gewollt, aber hätte er ahnen können, dass er sie erst viele Jahre später auf einem Raumschiff am anderen Ende der Galaxis finden würde? 

Andererseits... hätte irgend jemand von ihnen ahnen können, was sie auf diesem Schiff alles erleben würden? Inklusive dieser Hochzeit?

  


Harry hob sein Glas: „Auf B'Elanna und Tom!" 

„Auf B'Elanna und Tom!" wiederholten die Hochzeitsgäste fröhlich. 

  


Es war einer jener seltenen Momente, in denen niemand bedauerte, dass sie im Deltaquadranten gestrandet waren. Egal was die Zukunft bringen würde, heute hatten sie eine Hochzeit zu feiern, und das war alles was zählte.

  


**Ende**

  


  


  


Danke für's lesen, eine Review wäre nett!

  


  



End file.
